Gone Forever
by Happy-go-lucky-chick
Summary: She never knew how special they were until they were gone forever. BXB


**Since this is a oneshot I though eh, why not start on it early. Plus there's the fact that I haven't gotten started on the Shattered Love sequel and I already got started on this so, yeah. I turned this into a POV btw. Enjoy my very first oneshot =)**

Title: Gone Forever (See I changed the title like I said I would X3)

~1~

I lay on the ground helplessly as he walks forth to kill them, all of them.

**One by one**

I can't let this happen. With great effort my body crawls along the floor, my hand reaches out to grab his ankle.

Pale fingers wrap firmly around his leg. The walking stops and he looks down.

**Tears are spilling**

"Please….don't do this…please"

**A smirk**

Dark red eyes peering deeply into mine. Full of peril and lust, "their lives are no good to you, you said it yourself."

No, not this. I didn't mean for it to come to this. "I…I…please." The words cannot form in my mouth as he breaks free from my hold.

**I'm drowning in my ocean**

I hear their final screams, please…make it stop. With hilt in hand and dagger held high he swipes it down, slashing straight through the necks of my parents and two best friends.

There's nothing I can do but watch in horror. Blood splatters on my face as I watch their heads hit the ground.

Everyone that ever cared about me, the people I should have loved, were gone. **Forever**

I sobbed, that was the only thing left for me to do, the only thing I _could_ do. All I hope for is that he'll kill me as well.

Then we can all be together. Yes that is my deserving punishment. **Death**

The sound of crunching bones took over my ears as he pulls his dagger out of my father's throat and wipes it clean.

_I hope he kills me….just get it over with._

I hear his sneakers tapping along the floor and stop when they reach my helpless body. I know he's smirking at me.

_Hurry and end this, make it quick_

He kneels down and pulls me up, our faces are inches apart. My eyes are bloodshot, I can hardly see the image of his face. He uses his jacket to soak away my tears.

"Don't cry for them Blossom, I did this _for_ you. They never gave you freedom and now, your free forever."

He holds me close and lays a warm kiss on my forehead. I ignore his pathetic words of comfort, I would have pushed him away if it weren't for my lack of strength at this point.

**I'm nothing but weak**

How could I fall for someone like him? He said he'll make me happy but all he does is bring me pain, abuse me. And now this…

I cry long and heavily in his shoulders. I can't take this feeling anymore.

"Please, kill me"

He smirks and pulls me away from his body then stands on his two feet. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

**I'm drowning in my ocean**

"Please! I'm begging you!"

He chuckles menacingly liking to see me this way, pathetic, suffering, and begging at his feet. Once I'm in his grasp there's never a way out.

"Your begging for your death? How tempting"

I see him grip the red hilt of his blade. It's sharp end resting under my chin without breaking skin.

_Mom, dad, Bubbles, Buttercup. I'm coming to join you, we'll be together again._

**The ocean gets deeper**

My fear of dying is rapidly increasing but this has to be done, I want to feel this pain no more. I take a deep breath, but wait…how is that possible?

**How am I still breathing?**

My eyes dare to look. The cold metal is gone, he didn't attack. He's staring down at me with that smirk of his plastered across his dreadful face.

_**I hate it when he does that,**_ he probably does it to annoy me.

"Your so amusing when your in fear"

Of course, he was never going to kill me. He wants me alive, so I can never escape this nightmare.

"There are consequences far worse then death my dear."

**The waves begin to splash and overflow, I'm losing oxygen.**

"What a pity, you never got to tell them goodbye. I guess I could have spared you some time, too late now. It's not like they meant anything to you anyways."

"No…I..I didn't mean that. You don't know a thing!"

"Oh, don't I?"

He walks over to my mother's bloody head and pokes it with his blade. A hurricane pulls in, I bare my teeth and scream as loud as my lungs would let me.

"STOP IT, YOUR HURTING MOM!!"

He brings the blade down crashing it into her already torn flesh.

"What makes you think dying will solve any of this?! If you cared at all they would still be alive, you wanted them out of your life. Now they are so what's the problem?

He kicks her like some dirty old soccer ball and I drowned, and drowned, and drowned. My tears are flowing out in gallons.

"Why are you doing this?"

He smirks yet again and I turn away. "I'm only doing what you want. You know it's a good thing they're out of the way, _our way._ Now we can be even closer then we were before."

**His voice is so disgusting yet peaceful.**

"I didn't…want this"

"Don't lie to yourself" he tells me while chuckling under his breathe

I look at him with hateful eyes

"Go to hell."

"With pleasure." _This just gets more and more amusing to him doesn't it?_

There is no speaking between us until I finally ruin the silence.

"You said you did this for me, so that means if I ask you for something else you'll do the same, right?"

He thought for a minute, "what else do you want?"

The concern in his voice is so strong, he'll literally do anything.

"I want to join them. I want to see them again. Please just kill me."

He glares into my eyes. His fingers stroke my cheek, the trail of tears and wiped away. Of course that doesn't stop them from falling.

"Is that really what you want Blossom?"

The words get caught in my throat so I nod meaning yes. His red eyes peer into my pink eyes one last time. He sighs and smirks.

"Very well."

He takes a few steps back from me, I look up at him confused. _He's going to leave me?_

His body turns to the door, I watch him walk out. I'm not quite sure but I could have sworn I saw a hint of sadness in his eye. When he's completely outside the room he slams the giant metal door, I hear chains scraping followed by the click of a lock.

**I'm trapped**

My eyes glimpse the room, so empty, so bare. Nothing but ceiling, floors, and walls.

**Oh yeah, and four dead people**

To kill me he's locked me in this room and I doubt he'll return. I smile, I can't help but wonder why he didn't just use his blade on me? It would have been quicker. Maybe he was too afraid to?

**I sigh, my hurricane has drifted to sleep.**

I pick up their heads and put them in a row. They stare, I stare. No expression. I feel so miserable right now.

It will only take a few days…

"We'll be together again, I promise. I'm so sorry. I never knew how precious you where until you were gone. **Forever**."

**

* * *

So basically she never got along with her friends or family, they got on her nerves so much she wanted them dead and so Brick got rid of them for her. MUHAHAHA! feels super evil (greatest feeling eva =P)**

**yay for my first oneshot! hope you understood and enjoyed it! Brick is AWESOME! why can't he be real? cries**

**I really want to improve on POV's so this wont be my last X3**

**THEME: Remember to always love the people around you even tho you feel like killing them at times, they are still special!_ You never know what you have until its gone. _**

**Till some other time friends, REVIEW**


End file.
